Interview
by InsertEpicPenNameHere
Summary: NaruHina. "Will you marry me?" #30 of the 100 themes that Helen and I are doing.


"Right, we're going to try something new today," the teacher said, trying his best to be enthusiastic.

Most of the children cheered; relieved at the break from all the colouring they had been doing day after day after day. The only one seemingly unaffected was Sasuke, who, at the age of five, already knew that his poker face made him look cool.

"What are we doing, Iruka-sensei?" a little blonde boy named Naruto demanded petulantly.

"Interviews!" Iruka exclaimed, forcing a bright beam on his face.

"In…ter…inter…Intervoos," the boy repeated not quite understanding. Brushing off his confusion he continued "I'm going to be the greatest at in-ter-voos, dattebayo!"

There was immediate dissent and indignation towards his bold statement.

"No way!" a usually timid pink haired child suddenly stood up and slammed her hands on a desk, "Sasuke-kun will be the best at the in-in-ter-voo thing or… or I will!"

Then, as if embarrassed by her proclamation, she sat back down and cowered shyly from all the stares her audaciousness was receiving.

Despite having scrawled the name Sakura in his childish scribble for the past twenty minutes Sasuke made no move to acknowledge the girl.

Chaos had erupted in the classroom.

"Settle down!" Iruka ordered, feeling a headache forming.

The children paid no heed to poor exasperated teacher, who was currently wondering what he had done in his past life to deserve such treatment.

"Do any of you even know what an interview is?" he asked praying that their curiosity would quieten them down.

The youngsters stopped fighting instantly but instead began postulating theories on a being taught a super secret jutsu.

There were only two people who hadn't spoken once yet. One was a shy pearly eyed girl who was busy called Hinata who was otherwise occupied in gazing longingly at Naruto. The other was Uchiha Sasuke currently lost in a daydream about helping Sakura throw kunai.

"See, Hinata-chan agrees with me, don't you?" Naruto turned to the girl expectantly.

Hinata flushed, he was looking at her, he was looking at her with his pretty blue eyes. Not actually of what she was agreeing on she stuttered out "H-h-hai," very nearly fainting.

Sighing, Iruka found himself once again desiring aspirin as he attempted to speak over his boisterous students "An interview is –

"A super cool jutsu!" someone interjected.

"Yeah! S rank!"

Shaking his head, the teacher ignored the interruption and continued "No, no, it's actually a thing which adults do to find out if a person is right for a job.

"But ninjas don't do jobs!" Naruto protested.

For once the whole class' opinions concurred with the boy. Here they were expecting something mind blowing and it turned out to be some sort of…_civilian_ activity. What a disappointment for all of them.

"Well this gives you a chance to find out more about someone you don't know that well," Iruka practically begged the class to cooperate with him.

Instantly a number of girls chorused "I wanna be with Sasuke-kun!"

Only one looked the other direction towards the back of Naruto. She was fortunate; no fights were erupting to interview him.

"I will decide your pairs, so listen," Iruka said having to strain his voice so as to be heard above the girls arguing hotly.

The girls immediately sat down, dismayed.

"Chouji and Ino, Shikamaru and Kiba, Sasuke and Sakura… Naruto and Hinata,"

Hinata blushed madly whilst her inner fan girl did a victory dance, '_I'm being paired with Naruto-kun… oh my god I'm being paired with Naruto-kun.'_

As daggers were being glared at Sakura (who was too thrilled to care), the classroom moved to sit next to their partners, grumbling as they went. Enthusiastically Naruto also got up from his seat to arrive in front of the further reddening girl. Her heart would possibly shatter her ribcage any moment now.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" his blue eyes shone with glee.

And he was so close and she could feel his ramen scent everywhere and, and… she fainted.

"Hinata-chan?"

Iruka sighed. "Naruto, just sit down on that chair and for Pete's sake stay exactly there."

"Okay," the blonde boy was perplexed.

Once her subconscious Naruto radar was satisfied that he was a safe distance away she dared to open her eyes.

"Hinata-chan!" he moved to hug her and babble on about how he thought she was dead but luckily Iruka stopped him just in time.

When Iruka was contented that there would be no further problems he made his way back to the front of the class. "Now ask your partner questions about themselves, thing you would want to know,"

Naruto was the interviewer first. Whilst the rest of the class were inquiring about favourite colours and such the first query that came out of his mouth was "Do you like me?"

From years of hatred being directed towards him, acceptance was possibly one of the most important things in his world.

Despite profusely blushing Hinata answered surely "Hai."

"Do you like ramen?"

"I-it's o-okay," she replied shyly.

"Do you think I could be Hokage?"

"H-hai,"

Deciding she was quite a cute and nice girl he launched into his final question "Will you marry me?"

As if on cue, she fainted.

An incensed Iruka over the clueless child. "Naruto," he growled menacingly, "THAT'S NOT AN INTERVIEW QUESTION!"

Naruto thought that now was the time to run for his life.

Hinata remained unconscious for the rest of the lesson, therefore unable to interview her long time crush.

-0-

It was a series of incidents that lead to this. Due to evil team mates who had decided bonds forged through blood, sweat and tears were worth nothing, he was scavenging for a job, suspended from duty (without even being paid!) for three months.

It just so happened that the Hyuuga personal maid had been fired on that week as well. So of course, he leaped at the opportunity and as God decided to be kind to him it was sweet Hinata interviewing him.

Surprising she only asked three questions – completely unrelated to the job – before squeaking "Y-y-you're h-h-hired."

He had responded exuberantly and tried to embrace her.

As soon as he got close to her, however, she fainted.

Always one for bad timing, Neji walked in. He looked from the out cold heiress, the puzzled Naruto and back again before simply uttering "You're fired."


End file.
